


Battlefield Buffet

by Trinz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every soul has a taste, and we'll be exploring the tastes of Overwatch heroes while Reaper has lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bastion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble collection of how I imagine the souls of Overwatch heroes would 'taste'. I will write one for every hero with the exception of Reaper, 'cause you can't eat your own soul.

Even though he’d never admit it, Bastion was Reaper’s favorite. Consuming Bastion was like diving face first into a giant meadow. Every time the scent of flowers flooded his nostrils and rushing water blocked out the sounds of constant conflict. Despite being a war machine the omnic was quite innocent and peaceful- even more so than Zenyatta- and his connection to nature was startlingly strong. If Reaper didn’t already know whose soul it was he could easily mistake Bastion for some human hippy. At first he’d hesitated with Bastion, expecting to be choked by the taste of metal, but his soul was comforting, like even in death Bastion wanted others to be happy.


	2. Soldier: 76

Every time Reaper ran into Jack he relished his soul like none other. He wasn’t particularly enjoyable, self-hatred soured him. But, Soldier: 76’s regret, anger, and doubt distracted Reaper from the unpleasantness. An explosion played endlessly in his ears, as did his own strangled shouts. The knowledge of the mental and emotional pain Jack went through daily strengthened Reaper, and he always made sure the old man knew who killed him. Jack’s soul choked him in response, cursing him even past his temporary death. Gabriel only laughed at his plight, oh how had they changed since they died in two very different, but similar ways.


	3. D.Va

D.Va’s sweet, that’s just who she is, and the first few times Reaper rolled by her that’s all he tasted. She was just a sugar, nothing unique or notable, like he had just poured her out of a sugar stick. It took him too many tastes to realize that her taste was fake. Underneath it Hana Song was tormented, and it sung through the mechanical roars that attempted to deafen him once he dug through her facade. Her sweet taste soured with fear and PTSD. Hana’s soul was weighed down by the weight of her responsibilities, and she did an almost perfect job concealing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback on what you readers like and what you disagree with, also any suggestions/motivations for other heroes would be awesome, thanks!


End file.
